1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a riding toy for children, and more particularly to a spring support base for the riding toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is recognized that children's amusement riding equipment has embodied provisions for supporting a child in a sitting position and resilient means to allow the sitting child to gyrate within the limits of the resilient means. Such devices include such items as spring supports having the lower ends firmly anchored in the ground or attached to a fixed and substantial base, and having a riding saddle or similar device on which a child may sit while bouncing and swaying within the limits of the spring support. In amusement playground devices of this sort, the spring support is a coil spring having a certain amount of yieldability to allow it to compress and rebound in a vertical direction, but in the great majority of cases, the spring is limber to allow for lateral and fore and aft gyrations. Portability of playground devices has not been a factor due to the ease with which they can be carted away. As for indoors amusement devices, it has been generally the rule to provide wheels or casters so that damage to floors and rugs can be minimized.